Alternative Ending To Waterloo Road Series 3
by ZombieDragon317
Summary: Different ending to the explosion episode in waterloo road series 3 will everyone live


Waterloo Road End Of Series 3 Alternative Ending….

The gentle whistle of the gas cylinder slowly became more violent as Candice Smiley finished up at the school canteen, whilst moping; and washing little did she know that outside a livid Stuart Hordley was franticly thinking of ways to make Rachel's life as horrible as he could, already humiliating her in front of her pupils, colleges and a rival school wasn't good enough he had to twist the knife more..

Meanwhile Rachel emerged for the first time since the dark revelation of her demining past just after Brett, Mika, Carla and Dom came up triumphant in the inter school spelling bee. Feeling the guilt of her past creeping back with every passing second she knew she couldn't hide forever with a cautious but strong spring in her step she smashed through the staff room doors like the amazing, independent and in the case of most of the children at the school a life changing woman. The first glances were the worst; Grantly Buggen looked up in his usual patronising look, fortunately for Rachel the rest of the Waterloo Road staff wasn't as judgmental mostly due to the fact that at some point of their lives at Waterloo Road Compressive they had come under some kind of scrutiny. But she had bigger things to deal with than her personal reputation at the moment.

What faced her wasn't rioting pupils, striking teachers or even furious parents just a very corporate old woman from the L.E.A. Much to her shock; disappointment in the teachers and pupils she learnt about the mass cheating that had infected most subjects in Waterloo Road, as if she didn't have enough problems, but as they were expecting it was the English department that were going to get the wrath of Rachel, Eddie and the L.E.A. Now in the comfort of Rachel's office the embarrassing meeting from the L.E.A continued with Rachel Eddie and Grantly… Many arguments later Rachel had suspended Grantly as normal procedure and asked Tom Clarkson to be acting head of English. Tom had now received the list of cheaters in the year in his firm hand but it soon became weaker as a result of his eyes hitting the piece of paper, he scrolled down the paper hitting the usual suspects… Maxine Barlow, but then his worst fears became a reality as his body filled up with anger and embarrassment like a kettle…. CHLO GRAINGER!

Charging though the school corridors like a lone bull, Tom furiously confronted Chlo interrupting her as she was talking to her ex-boyfriend Donte Charles who she still utterly trusted and loved, the words that came next could never be took back and would be remembered forever...

"Chlo look me in the eye and tell me you didn't cheat in your English Coursework"

"I can't do that Tom"

The look on Chlo's face turned from innocence to guilt in a split second she didn't know whether to stick up for herself or apologise until he had to accept it, Tom was so angry and embarrassed he charged off into the staff room leaving the once strong relationship hanging by a thread. Chlo hysterically ran to the girls toilet next to the canteen were she ran into her friend Maxine Barlow, by now she looked a mess mascara all down her face with clumps of it in her eye lashes and eyes you couldn't even see any more through the build-up of tears swimming in her vibrant hazel eyes. Chlo explained the situation to a surprisingly calm Maxine who said in a mousy voice

"I know Steph told me but I was thinking if everyone keeps their mouths shut then they can't prove anything"

"It's too late I can't lie to Tom"

"Well thanks allot what will happen to the rest of us now!" Said a suddenly loud monstrous Maxine

This had just made the whole thing worse Chlo hadn't felt so isolated since her Mums death last year but now she had no friends or family to comfort her to tell her it will be ok…

Candice had left the canteen but the gas cylinder was still very much still filling the area of the school with the toxic substance, what no one had noticed is the fire from a lit cigarette blazing at the exit to the canteen, without so much as a whisper the whole section of the school had gone up in flames.

Luckily most of the classes were not in the impact zone so everyone in the chocking school evacuated emmidietly but Davina Shackleton and Bolton Smiley were trapped by the flames in the canteen…

Also in grave danger was Chlo Grainger who was franticly drenching paper towels to keep the flames away from the frail toilet door but unfortunately there was no way out as the corridor was teeming with aggressive flames; all the windows were bordered up all her hope riled on her mobile she quickly o it out of her bag when she horrifically realised she had no credit, no way out.

Over at the other corridor Davina has passed out due to all the smoke coming from the Waterloo Road canteen, it was up to Bolton to get them both out of their alive….

In the fire assembly point it was coming apparent to Tom that his girlfriend and daughter were still inside as he tried to comfort his other daughter Mika, Candice has also realised that his beloved son Bolton was trapped in the blaze. Rachel was fighting with Eddie to get back in and retrieve them all but Eddies strength was too much for her they were on their own.

Using all his strength Bolton was smashing the jammed door which finally came free, heroic looking Bolton then emerged carrying Davina in his badly damaged arms his mother, Tom and an ambulance crew descended on them all at once like a pack of vultures. Bolton collapse on the ground leaving everyone in fear for both of their lives. As the ambulance crew checked them both over the whole school breathed a sigh of relief for them both.

Despite all the excitement Donte Tom and Mika hadn't forgotten about Chlo who was becoming more and more frightened by the minuet Donte had decided it was enough. His feet scurried up the harsh brick wall up on the roof, hystericly searching for his love his feet were barely on the sharp gravely roof before another colossal explosion sent the whole of the school into flames and blackness.

Donte struggled and crawled over to a safe spot on the roof although he was injured and fearing the worst for Chlo. Then in a single crack in a window Donte caught a glimpse of a charred hand with Chlo's distinctive red nail varnish flacking of her sharp nails he scurried over on his hands and knees and heard a few croaky words

"Tell Tom I'm sorry I love you"


End file.
